civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Uruguay (José Batlle)
Uruguay led by José Batlle is a custom civilization by senshidenshi, with contributions from Hoop_Thrower, DarthKyofu, Chrisy15, and JFD. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Uruguay' Uruguay, officially the Oriental Republic of the Uruguay, is a country in the southeastern region of South America. It borders Argentina to its west and Brazil to its north and east, with the Río de la Plata to the south and the Atlantic Ocean to the southeast. Uruguay is home to an estimated 3.44 million people, of whom 1.8 million live in the metropolitan area of its capital and largest city, Montevideo. Uruguay was inhabited by the Charrúa people for approximately 4,000 years before the Portuguese established Colonia del Sacramento in 1680; Uruguay was colonized by Europeans relatively late compared with neighboring countries. Montevideo was founded as a military stronghold by the Spanish in the early 18th century, signifying the competing claims over the region. Uruguay won its independence between 1811 and 1828, following a four-way struggle between Spain, Portugal, and later Argentina and Brazil. It remained subject to foreign influence and intervention throughout the 19th century, with the military playing a recurring role in domestic politics. José Batlle José Batlle y Ordóñez was an Uruguayan politician who created the modern Uruguayan welfare state by his reforms. In 1898, for a few weeks he served as interim president and later was elected to the presidency for two terms, from 1904 until 1907 and from 1911 to 1915. 'Dawn of Man' "Long life to you, magnanimous José Batlle y Ordóñez, Father of Modern Uruguay! While small, Uruguay is a grand and prosperous land, at a level of social advancement envied by all its neighbours, and much of the world! Under your fair governance, the decades-long Uruguayan Civil War was finally brought to a definitive close, and a grand series of social reforms were undertaken to transform the country; secularization, universal suffrage, and widespread education were all brought to the country under your leadership. Truly, it was your policies that formed the Oriental Republic into the beautiful nation it is today! Humble president, your people once more request your fair guidance. Will you stay true to your magnanimous ideal, and forge Uruguay into the utopia you have foreseen? Will you build a civilization to stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Greetings. All are welcome here in our peaceful little country." Introduction: "I bid you welcome to Uruguay. Perhaps you'd like to join us for an asado?" Defeat: "What a shame. I'd have preferred it if you didn't do that." Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Gold. *1 Magistrates.|rewards = 1 free Social Policy. *Enacting a Social Policy also provides a burst of Great Writer points.}} Gold. *2 Magistrates.|rewards = Begins a We Love the King Day in every city with a Stadium. *Free Stadium in every city without one.}} 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now eating your beef and playing your football. I worry the rest of the world will soon succumb to the sheer force of your culture - or, failing that, your midfielders.” Full Credits List *''senshidenshi:'' Design, Code, Text *''Hoop_Thrower:'' Design *''Chrisy15:'' Code, Decisions *''JFD:'' Code, Decisions *''DarthKyofu:'' Art (Almost everything), Pedias *''Civilization Nights:'' Art (Saladero) *''bernie14:'' Blandengue Model Category:All Civilizations Category:Colonial Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Civilizations with Unique Luxuries Category:Senshidenshi